Telepresence, e.g., video conferencing involving multiple users at remote locations, is becoming increasingly popular. In telepresence applications, a video object may refer to an area of interest in a video frame that comprises a foreground, e.g., a human subject, and a background, e.g., a surrounding environment. Multiple video objects from different sources may be transmitted to a common location in a telepresence system, where they may be received, processed and displayed together with each video object in its individual background. Unless telepresence rooms or other artificial environments are utilized, conferences involving many individuals result in a cacophony of visuals and backgrounds. Such backgrounds can be distracting and/or disorienting to video conferencing participants and may detract from the immersive video conferencing experience. While a need exists to visually separate or segment human subjects from their respective surrounding environments, available techniques for image/video segmentation may result in generally unacceptable video conference rendering quality.